The Maze Runner: in the bathroom
by Dylan O'Brien is my powertop
Summary: Newt and Thomas have sex in the bathroom. [top!Thomas, bottom!Newt, blowjob, fingering] Set in the beginning of TST


Thomas and Newt do it in the bathroom in The Scorch Trials.

Thomas walked to Newt who was talking to some other Gladers, including Minho. Thomas looked at both Minho and Newt at the same time, they were way too close to his liking. Thomas stepped until he was right behind Newt. He put his hands on Newt's waist and whispered in his ear: "I'm going to take a shower." Then Thomas walked away without saying anything else to any of the boys.

Newt turned around and saw how Thomas walked towards the bathroom, taking of his shirt. He stopped when he was right in front of the bathroom door and looked at Newt. Thomas winked at him and left the room. Newt instantly got a semi hard-on by watching Thomas. He said goodbye to the rest of the Gladers.

Newt walked towards the bathroom and entered. When he stepped into the bathroom he saw Thomas leaning against the wall, hand in his pockets. "Fancy a shag, shank?" Thomas said in a calm, seductive way. "Y… yes, Tommy." Newt stuttered. Thomas walked up to Newt and looked him right in the eyes when he said: "Then what are you waiting for?"

Newt nodded and fell down to his knees. He grabbed Thomas' pants and pulled them down. When his pants and underwear was around his ankles Thomas' dick immediately slapped against his stomach. Newt's eyes always went wide when he saw his friend's dick. It was around 8 inches, an inch bigger than his own, and was so big he couldn't fit his entire hand around it.

Newt began jerking the boy in front of him and looked up to watch him. Said boy was in such pleasure that he had closed his eyes and was moaning silently. After a while Thomas opened his eyes and grabbed Newt's hair. He pulled the boy's head closer to his dick. Newt knew what this meant and started sucking the hard dick in front of him immediately. Thomas' length was encircled with a familiar, wet heat.

Newt started bobbing up and down, taking about 2/3 of Thomas' dick in his mouth. Thomas was enjoying this thoroughly, he had never moaned this loud. Newt started playing with Thomas's smooth balls. This went on for about 5 minutes until Thomas stopped Newt. The blond looked up and rose.

Thomas grabbed Newt's shirt and pulled it over his head. He threw it somewhere and started kissing Newt. He stepped out of the pants on his ankles and pushed the boy under the shower, afterwards turning the shower on. "Tommy, my pants." Newt whined. Thomas grinned and said: "No worries. We'll just have to take these off." With that Thomas hooked his fingers around the pants and pushed them down in one swift movement.

Newt's 7 incher slapped against Thomas' arm. Thomas grabbed it and started jerking Newt off. The taller boy let his hands roam to the other's perky butt and massaged the cheeks. Thomas's finger ghosted over Newt's asshole and with one look at eachother Thomas pushed his finger in. Newt let out a little whine and banged his head against the wall. "Tommy… please…. please, Tommy."

"Please what, Newty?" Thomas asked, smirking. "Please, just fuck me already." the blond said. Thomas let out a laugh. "Oh, you want me to fuck you? Last time in the maze you fucked me. Now you want my dick up your ass?" Newt nodded lazily, his eyes oozed with lust. "No, problem." Thomas let out before turning Newt around and pushing him against the wall with his weight.

The black haired boy was pushing Newt with his full body against the wall, his dick sliding between the shorter guy's cheeks. Thomas started to make thrusting motions without ever entering. After a while he lined up his dick with the smooth, shaven asshole. "Ready?" Thomas asked. Newt let out a short 'yes' and closed his eyes.

With one swift thrust Thomas was fully seated inside Newt. The one begin filled groaned in pain. Thomas stayed still and kissed Newt on the cheek, "It's okay." he said. After waiting a couple moments Thomas pulled out and immediately slamming back in. he repeated this a couple times, slowly out, quickly in before thrusting in at a hard, fast and brutal pace. Newt was enjoying this thoroughly, moaning like his life depended on it.

Thomas was loving the experience. The first time he was inside Newt. They had had sex before in the maze but Newt was top. Now that they both had made it out alive it was time that this happened. He couldn't believe how tight and good the boy felt. His memory was erased so this was again a completely new experience for him.

After a while Thomas turned Newt around again. He grabbed Newt's ass and lifted him up. Newt knew what he had to do and locked his legs behind Thomas who let him slide down his dick once again. Thomas put his forehead against Newt's when he started thrusting in at an even harder pace. They started making out while Thomas fucked him Newt started jerking himself off; It didn't last long until thick squirts of cum landed on both boys. Newt was completely fucked out. Not long after Thomas came inside Newt. He waited a little while until he pulled out and sat the boy down on his buttocks.

"So…" Thomas began. "Did you like it?" Newt threw an arm around Thomas and snuggled into his neck. "Very." Newt said. "If we ever have the chance we need to do it again." "Good that." Thomas said. They both washed themselves and put on their clothes. Everyone looked weird at Newt though, because he was wearing wet pants. Whenever someone made a remark Thomas just winked at Newt, who blushed at the gesture everytime. Thinking about what had happened: 'This was even better than in the maze."


End file.
